<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Putting Down Roots by TheSofterGentlerMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896588">Putting Down Roots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe'>TheSofterGentlerMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fertility Issues, Fluff, Plans For The Future, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSofterGentlerMe/pseuds/TheSofterGentlerMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora have been living in Bright Moon for some time. They're planning to go ahead and get a house built and settle down on their own. First, they have to figure out where, what, when, and deal with a few questions that come up in the planning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Putting Down Roots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shall we?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora looked at the huge piece of paper that stretched across the table in her and Catra’s room at Bright Moon. It had a rendering of the front of a home that Adora and Catra had been talking about for some time now that Catra had finally sat down and drawn out. Adora looked at another paper beneath it that showed the back of the house. Adora moved that one and looked at the rough floor plan that Catra had drawn out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry the floor plan isn’t more accurate,” Catra said. “I’m not remotely an architect but I can at least draw.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head as she said, “No, it’s great. It really gives me an idea of what’s what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow, on the other side of the table, looked at the floor plan as well as he said, “Why do you have so many bedrooms? I thought you both decided you didn’t want kids.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded as she pointed at some rooms on the plan and said, “They’re not all bedrooms. These two big ones on that end are offices for Catra and I, a bathroom, and then kind of an all-purpose room which will probably end up being storage to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pointed at the other end of the house and said, “These are the bedrooms. That one there is going to be ours and you’re right, we’re not going to have kids but we have friends with kids and we figured we could set up the bedrooms for the niblings, nieces, and nephews, current and future.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention parties with all the friends,” Adora said. “For example Frosta has a long way to come down. She could stay in our place if she wanted.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow nodded and said, “I did notice the living room and kitchen were pretty decent sized.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned and said, “That’s partly me. I’m really getting into cooking and I want a nice sized kitchen. Not to mention we grew up with nothing but a bunk bed for our so called private space. We want lots of room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you think you’ll begin construction?” Bow said sitting back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora pulled out a map of the area they were considering and spread it out on top of the drawings. She pointed at a small road on the map and quickly stepped off with her fingers to a spot back away from the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to see if we can use this space,” Adora said, pointing at a stream and pool on the map. “I think it’d be really interesting to live near this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow looked at the map and said, “That’s pretty far off the road. You’re starting to get close to the Whispering Woods as well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shrugged and said, “Not that close, really. The castle is closer to the Woods and besides I think it’d be pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra said, “Not to mention, I’ve got She-Ra to protect me if anything wild comes out of the woods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head and said, “Could you not figure She-Ra into </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> decision?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed as she said, “But it’s so handy!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow laughed as well and said, “Alright, what do you need from me? Latest tech for the place?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head and said, “We’re actually just asking you to see what you thought of the whole thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow traced his hand over the front elevation drawing before saying, “I think it looks fantastic. I’d suggest putting a stone wall on the front with a little gate and lantern though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded and wrote it in the margins of the drawing and said, “I like that idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and said, “I do as well. We’re doing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow smiled as he said, “Well, I gotta get going. Thanks for showing it to me. Has Glim seen it yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, she’s been so busy with those new off-planet emissaries and I didn’t want to bother her,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s free this evening,” Bow said. “If you want I can ask her and have her come by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be good,” Catra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bow talked for a few more minutes and then said his good-byes. Adora looked at the drawing as Melog placed their head on the table to take a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We got you a place in our room for a bed of your very own,” Adora said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melog looked at Catra and made a few noises and Catra laughed and said, “They said that if you think you’re getting them out of the bed that easy you’ll have to try harder. You’re way too warm to give up snuggling against while they sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed and said, “How about a heated blanket then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melog nuzzled against Adora and grinned as Catra said, “It’s a deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well since you already have one, I guess I’ll have to get you another,” Adora said. They’d long since solved the Melog hogging the bed problem but Adora liked to tease Melog about it still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Melog gave a nod and curled up under the table. Adora looked at the floorplan and said, “Maybe we should get rid of all the extra bedrooms. I mean, we’re never going to have kids, we’re agreed on that. It does seem silly to waste all this space.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case we can get rid of the offices as well. We can just work in the living room. Probably need to pair the living room down a little too. And make the kitchen smaller,” Catra said with a smile. “Adora, I’ll live in a box with you but this is our home for good more than likely. Why not make it nice and large? We can have all our friends over and their kids, be the fun aunts who let them stay over for a night and then send them home before we screw them up too bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora frowned and said, “Stop that. Just because we don’t want kids doesn’t mean we’re going to screw up someone else's kids just by being around them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighed and said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put it like that. I’m serious though. We want a big house. Let’s have a big house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora said, “With a big back yard and lots of plants!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought Perfuma was supposed to be the plant princess,” Catra said, nudging Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can appreciate them. I am a school-ar of plants after all,” Adora said with mock seriousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes and said, “You know, I wasn’t there for that. It’s not as funny for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because you are not a school-ar of fine humor either,” Adora said, taking Catra’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smiled at her and then looked at the large floor-to-ceiling mural by the door. Catra had painted it one day when Adora had to be out for a few days and she’d been feeling antsy and unfocused. </span>
  <span>It depicted a ledge and railing sticking out above a metal landscape covered in vegetation. She remembered Adora audibly gasping when she’d come home two days later and saw it there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora sensed her shift in mood and said, “What’s on your mind?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The past,” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to talk about it?” Adora had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s the past. Let it stay there for now,” Catra said. “I’m going to go to the kitchens, see what I can scare us up for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stretched a little and said, “I’ve got a few things to do from that last survey. Tap me if I’m zoned out when you get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Catra said as she gave Adora a quick kiss and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Glimmer was sitting at the table with Catra and Adora as they showed her the plans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to do it aren’t you?” Glimmer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Adora said. “We never intended to live in the castle forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer gave a sad smile and said, “End of an era. You’ve been here for years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and we appreciate it but it’s time we settled into our own place,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, while the chefs have finally got used to me puttering around the kitchen, I want my own,” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer laughed as she said, “Are you two going to be able to keep a home without servants?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, speak for yourself, Sparkles,” Catra said with a grin. “We grew up in the Horde. We know all about scrubbing, mopping, polishing, and other things that involve cleaning chemicals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed and said, “Especially Catra since she saw two bottles that said, ‘Do not mix’ and then immediately mixed them to see what would happen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra said, “For the record, what happens is a huge cloud of green gas comes out of the bucket, you have to clear out the room, and then figure out how to air it out. Well, someone else had to figure out how to air it out. I was elsewhere acting innocent.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m rethinking allowing you in the kitchen,” Glimmer said with a deadpan look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason I should get my own,” Catra said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I like the look of it. On these back windows that go to your offices though, I’d put in really big windows. Like huge. It’d give you plenty of light for the room and a nice view of the backyard,” Glimmer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like that,” Adora said. “A little way to take a break while still working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted as she wrote the note down and said, “Of course that’s how you’d think of it. It’s still going in though because I like the idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you think you’ll be moving?” Glimmer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to figure out exactly where we can settle down first. Figuring out who owns that land is probably first on the list of things to do,” Adora said, pointing at it on the map. “Then find some builders, I’m thinking the Hordies will help us out, and then get it furnished and moved in. Probably a couple of months at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked at the map and said, “Well, I don’t think anyone uses any of that land. We can check with the town but you can probably use whatever you want. If not, there’s some crown land a bit closer to the castle I’d be happy to give to you if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I don’t but I want to,” Glimmer said. “Honestly, I should probably look and see what the crown holds around here and hand it out to people anyway. Not like I need a bunch of empty land.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sparkles,” Catra said. “You’ll always be welcome in our home.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer nudged Catra and said, “I assumed I always was but it’s nice to know, Princess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes but went on and said, “Just for that I’m going to say I’m looking forward to when you and Bow have a kid so I can be the cool aunt to them and spoil them relentlessly before sending them back home to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked down at the table as she said quietly, “If that ever happens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra and Adora looked at each other and then Adora carefully put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad news again?” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer nodded and looked up at Adora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The healers at Mystacor have tried a few different things but none of them worked,” Glimmer said with a sigh. “They’re going to keep digging though and see what they can figure out and we’re always getting new medical stuff with all the off-planet traffic we’re getting these days. It’s just exhausting. I know we have other options but I just… I just want this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra came up beside Glimmer and hugged her tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased like that. Just remember all the stuff we’ve gone through. This is just one more thing we’ll get through together,” Catra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer gave a weak smile and nodded as she said, “I know, I know. It’s just so exhausting sometimes. I mean, I can alter the nature of reality itself but I can't do this one thing? Am I broken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra jostled her a little and said, "Stop it, you're not broken. Have you talked with Angella? Maybe there's something she knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer snorted and wiped at her eyes as she said, "Hey, Mom, yeah I can't do this incredibly natural thing. Got any pointers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora said, "That's not what I think she meant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sighed as she said, "I know. I know I'm being too dramatic about this but I'm tired of it. Bow wants it so badly though. I don't want to let him down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don’t let him down and you won't now," Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do! But he's so talkative about it and what cool things we'll do for and with the kid and then of course I hear that Perfuma and Scorpia are having </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> kid and…," Glimmer stepped away from Catra's arm and walked to look out a window. "It's not fair. And I hate how much I sound like a whiny brat when I say that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Bow will love you either way, right?" Adora said to her after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer looked back at her and Adora caught the fleeting glimpse of fear and panic in her eyes before she covered it with a plastic smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do," Glimmer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're lying," Catra said. Adora shot her a look that Catra ignored as she said, "Glimmer, I can see you're worried about him and what he'll do. Give him more credit. He's going to be there for you no matter how this goes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know he is and I know it's being stupid but the fear is still there," Glimmer said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra thought about how she still feared Adora would leave her one day, even though logic pointed against it, and nodded as she said, "I get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sighed and stretched as she looked away for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that's just how it's going to be," Glimmer said. "Maybe that's just being a couple. There's a constant buildup of disappointment and you just learn to deal with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sparkles, I mean this in the kindest way possible. That's ridiculous and you both need to see someone to work through the mental part before I overthrow your kingdom temporarily. When I do, my first decree will be to make you both go do that," Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stared at her for a second before she gave a laugh, "You wish. But you're right. I should talk to a Listener."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both of you. Both of you should talk to one," Catra said. "Do it. Or it's coup time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled as she said, "Yes, both of us. And where would you even find someone to back you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I haven't gone that soft. I know people," Catra said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora came up behind Catra and scratched her behind an ear as Catra started to purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're terrifying, dear," Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't ignore the other one," Catra said with a smile and a flick of her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are too adorable sometimes. Alright, I have to get to sleep. I’ve got more of that delegation in the morning," Glimmer said with a smile. "Thanks for listening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always glad to," Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next few days were spent checking out the site they wanted. They walked out to it one day through the woods with Melog hopping through the underbrush scaring up large flocks of butterflies. As they sat in a clearing Adora took a few readings with a survey tool she was hauling along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that really necessary?" Catra said as Adora packed away the tool and slung the tripod over her shoulder to start walking again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figuring out where we are? Sure. To the accuracy that gives? Technically no but I've got it, might as well use it," Adora said as she started walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to say, again, I'm not lugging that thing if you can't haul it," Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's so heavy," Adora said, fluttering her eyes before laughing. "Really, this is just a few kilometers. I've hauled it MUCH further before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being She-Ra doesn’t count,” Catra said as she climbed over a log. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just little ol’ me,” Adora said with a grin as she flexed an arm as she walked along. “Besides, you know I don’t haul her out for just anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short while later they came to the stream and Adora set the tripod back up and took a few more readings before flopping down to look at the small pool being fed by a little waterfall at the bottom of the hill. Catra leaned against a tree and said, “You’re going to get stiff sitting down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if I just sit down for a little while but I’m planning on sitting here for quite a while so I should be good and rested,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sat down next to Adora and leaned into her shoulder as Adora put an arm around here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really want to build this far off the road?” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looked around and said, “I don’t know. It’s really pretty. Imagine this being in the backyard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Imagine my feet being a solid callus from walking so much just to get simple stuff done,” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shrugged and said, “Yeah, we probably should think about that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for a long time, listening to the water and watching the shadows shift with the day. Catra curled up beside Adora while Adora leaned against her pack and they both dozed a bit. Near nightfall, Catra sat up with a yawn, looked around, and said, “You know we’re going to be walking out in the dark, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can walk out in the morning if you want,” Adora said. “It’s no big deal to stay overnight. I’ve got emergency rations in my pack, a shelter cloth, and some matches among other stuff. It’ll be warm tonight too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looked at her and said, “Define emergency rations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed and said, “Some canned food and other stuff that keeps. No Horde stuff, I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded as she said, “Then let's get set up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Adora had a small fire crackling and was warming up a can of soup next to it. Catra squatted down and held her hands out to the fire, not out of any feeling of cold but simply to feel the warmth on her hands, and stared into the flames. Adora carefully took the soup off the fire, using a handkerchief, and blew on it a little before handing it to Catra. She then went rummaging for a spoon when Catra took a sip from the can and handed it back to her. Adora looked at her and nodded and then sipped a bit from the can. Back and forth they shared, getting little bits of noodles and vegetables as they did, until only a few bits sat at the bottom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Adora nodded at Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Adora said. Catra shook the last few bits into her mouth as Adora pulled a chocolate bar out of her pack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dessert?” she said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s part of your emergency rations?” Catra said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are! They keep forever, full of calories, everything I need,” Adora said as she broke the thick bar in half and held out the two pieces for Catra to choose from. Catra took one and took a bite as she lay out on the sand near the fire with a sigh as Melog curled up next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need this in the backyard,” Catra said as she rested her hand on Melog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Changed your mind about building out here?” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean this area, I’m still definitely leaning towards closer to the road,” Catra said. “I mean, we should put in a fire pit so we can sit around it in the evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora gave a slow nod as she said, “That’s not a bad idea. Let’s be sure and mark it down when we get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat and watched the fire burn down to coals before laying back with Catra tucked into Adora’s shoulder as they watched the stars and moons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we put up the shelter cloth?” Adora said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra almost didn’t respond but finally just shook her head and said, “Just pull it over us like a blanket.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and flipped it out over the both of them. Adora pulled her pack over to her and rested her head on it while Catra spooned up in front of her and lay her head on Adora’s arm. Melog curled up behind the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora?” Catra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm?” she said sleepily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think we should offer to be a surrogate for Glimmer?” Catra said as she watched the coals dying down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was suddenly wide awake as she looked down at Catra snuggled up against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to do that?” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shrugged and said, “I don’t know. I just had the thought to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stared out into the dark and slowly shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think I want to do that,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded slowly and said, “Yeah, I’m not sure if I want to either but we can offer it. I’d do it for those two.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want kids?” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra said, “Yes, I’m sure but they really want them and if I can help, well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora ran her hand down Catra’s arm and then pulled her in tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s talk about it tomorrow,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra was quiet as she looked at the flickering coals as she thought. Finally she said, “I didn’t mean to upset you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora kissed the top of her head and said, “You didn’t. It’s just a lot and it’s late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra gripped Adora’s hand and said, “Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and said, “I promise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Catra relaxed and soon the two were fast asleep. The next morning they walked back out towards Bright Moon after eating a few nut bars Adora had in her emergency ration bag. After they’d been walking for a while, and still not back at the road, Adora looked over her shoulder at Catra and said, “Alright, I’m beginning to come around to your side of building closer in to the road.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra grinned and said, “Here’s something to think about to help that along. Imagine hauling in groceries.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was quiet for a few steps before she said, “We’re building on the road.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed and said, “I knew you’d come around.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finally on the road and walking back towards Bright Moon, Adora said, “So… about last night…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looked up as Melog came out of the brush and stood by her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Catra said, a little nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve thought about it a little and I just… I know that’s not something I want to do myself. If you decide to though, I’ll support you all the way,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra walked a little in silence, hand on Melog’s back, before she said, “I kind of feel like I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> but at the same time, I don’t want to, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked a little further before Catra said, “You know what? I don’t want to either. I’m not going to bring it up with them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you bring it up then?” Adora asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because it occurred to me that it was something we could do to help them out and I wanted to talk it out with you,” Catra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked along for a little while before Catra spoke up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid to say that wasn’t it?” Catra said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora shook her head and said, “No, you wanted to help and I’m glad you wanted to help! You just surprised me is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra stopped in the middle of the road with her hand on Melog and said, “It surprised you that I wanted to help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora turned around as she realized what she’d accidentally implied and quickly shook her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no! Just the idea surprised me!” Adora said, waving her hands a little. “Not the idea of you wanting to help!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra ran her hand back and forth through Melog’s mane, trying to think of what to say, fighting the idea that Adora was just humoring her and reminding herself that Adora loved her and wouldn’t try to hurt her, before finally sighing and saying, “Ok, I see what you’re saying. Sorry. I should have known what you meant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled and said, “Remember what Perfuma always says…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you can read minds so be sure and ask,” Catra said in a sing-sing voice of repetition before breaking out into a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started walking again, side by side, and Adora said, “I’m serious, if you change your mind and decide to do it, I’m with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra said, “I’m pretty sure I don’t want to do it. It’s not like something you can offer and then change your mind on later.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, talk about awkward,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra snorted and they walked on. It wasn’t long before they were walking up towards the castle and went around the back way to avoid the crowd of people that Glimmer was meeting with. Adora had done the obligatory appearance as She-Ra when they’d first arrived but otherwise had avoided them by claiming she was involved in an important project. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel kind of bad telling them that I’m busy,” Adora said after they sat their stuff down in their room and Adora was laid back in the bath with only her face sticking above the water. Catra sat on their terrace as she ran a brush through her fur to get the sand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are, Adora,” Catra said as she shook some sand out from behind an ear. “You’re working on our house project. Since we’re quoting Perfuma today what does she say about this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora sighed as she said, “Just because it’s for me doesn’t make it less important. You’d think I’d remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do,” Catra said. “You just have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep</span>
  </em>
  <span> remembering it. Quick, attic or no attic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora dunked her head all the way under the water before coming back up and saying, “Attic. A big one we can stand up in like Bow’s dads have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded and said, “I figured you’d want that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Adora climbed out and got wrapped up in a big robe and sat down in a comfy chair, there was a knock at the door. Catra walked over and gave Adora a look. She nodded back at her and Catra opened the door. Mermista quickly came through and hid behind Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the door!” she hissed at Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra quickly shut the door as Melog crouched low to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Catra said as Adora jumped to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista was suddenly relaxed as she sat down at a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing now,” she said. “I just didn’t want to have to talk to the delegation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes as Melog relaxed and padded over to a large pillow to relax while Adora sat back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista looked down at the plans on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This looks interesting,” she said as she started looking through them. “You all planning on moving out?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sat down at the table and said, “Yep. We even went and looked at a site to possibly build at yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora stretched and said, “Which we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be choosing. It’ll be close to it though.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista nodded as she looked and said, “You don’t really have a place for eating on here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure we do,” Catra said, pointing at a counter area on the overhead plan. “We eat at the counter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista shook her head and said, “You want a table. I assume you’ll have other people over sometimes after all and you can’t just crowd us all around the counter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, where do you think?” Adora said as she came over to sit with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista looked back and forth and then pointed at the plan, “Here. Take out this wall, it’ll open it up to the living room, you can put a window in the back to look out at the backyard, and it’s right next to the kitchen. You can fit a pretty decent sized table in there I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra made a noise of disapproval and said, “That’s supposed to be my pantry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista looked at her and said, “There’s two of you. That’s almost the size of the master bedroom. How much were you planning on storing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra laughed as she realized just how big she’d made it and said, “Alright, alright, let me see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a piece of tracing paper and set it over the plan and drew in a dining area with a window. She fiddled around a little and then nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adora?” Catra said as she looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora looked at it and then nodded. “I think it goes in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista nodded as she said, “That’s right. It’s a good thing I came along when I did to correct our errors.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora said, “Since Catra was threatening a coup to Glimmer the other day, it’s probably best we keep the storage to a minimum. Make it harder for her to stockpile supplies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra slapped her hand down on the plan as she laughed and said, “Nope! No more dining area! I need that pantry!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista rolled her eyes as she said, “Why were you threatening a coup this time?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra paused for a moment before she said, “Oh, you know, the usual, just being me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista looked at her for a second before saying, “Alright, it’s something you don’t want to tell me. Is everything at least alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and said, “It’s ok for now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista drummed her fingers on the table for a moment before saying, “I’m thinking I’m going to marry Sea Hawk.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora and Catra both stared at her, both at the sudden shift in conversation but also in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mermista said. “It’s allowed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra said, “I know it’s allowed but he’s been asking you off and on pretty much since the end of the war. Why did you decide now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista shrugged and said, “I don’t know. It was always kind of a fun thing between us. He’d propose in some outlandish fashion, I’d act irritated and say no for now, he’d nod, smile, and we’d go on a date or something. Now though… I want to actually marry him and I’m tired of playing like I don’t want to just because.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was holding her hand over her heart as she looked at Mermista and Catra took Adora’s other hand to squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh, stop looking at me like that,” Mermista said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you going to ask him or are you waiting on him to ask again?” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermista said, “I’m asking. Probably when I get back tonight. I even have the necklace he proposed with last time. Snuck it out of the safe in his room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully he won’t say no,” Catra said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why would you say that?” Mermista said, giving her a hard look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Adora said as she gave Catra a little push before turning back to Mermista. “He’s going to literally explode with happiness when you ask.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh, of course he is,” Mermista said with a grin back on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours, Mermista snuck back out of the room to head home and Catra spent some time putting in the change to the plan. Adora had gotten dressed and was looking out the window at some bird passing by when Catra walked over and leaned against the wall next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I found a spot on the map that’s against the road. It’s a bit off by itself but still close to the town while not being too far from the castle,” Catra said. “Want to come look?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nodded and walked over to look at the map and traced her finger along the contours as she thought about the spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it,” Adora said. “We’ll check it out but I’ll talk with Glimmer about getting it lined up. Then we just need to decide when to build.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra took her hand and said, “There’s a lot changing these days isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed as she said, “Has been since that day I stole the skiff with you, but yeah, I know what you mean. Feels like our decisions are more set in stone now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which doesn’t make sense because we both made some pretty big decisions before. This shouldn’t be that big a deal,” Catra said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora took both of Catra’s hands and said, “But it is, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiled as she said, “You know, we never really talked about marriage.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no we haven’t,” Catra said. “Sooo....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Catra said with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do and if you weren’t then I’m going to say…,” Adora said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra put a finger over her mouth and said, “Yes, I will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora laughed as they both leaned in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Build the house, move in after the ceremony?” Adora said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Catra said. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's yet another WIP I've had sitting around for a little while. It feels good to get them finished up and out the door for everyone to see. This did not START as a "Catra and Adora propose" fic but that's sure where it ended up and I like that it was super simple for them. I know a lot of headcanon's for that have one or the other (or both) going incredibly elaborate but I like this better. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>